Generally, the configuration and design of a container affects the level to which consumers, as well as bottlers, manufacturers, distributors, shippers, and retailers, are satisfied with the container. Factors believed to be of some importance in the container include the ability to offer consumers convenience and ensure for brand owners optimal brand presentation at the point of sale. Manufacturers and consumers alike have recognized that versatility is important in metal beverage container design and subsequent use. Metal beverage containers offer bottlers, distributors, and retailers an ability to stand out at the point of sale because metal beverage containers provide ideal surfaces to decorate with brand names, logos, designs, product information, and/or other preferred indicia. Metal beverage containers are particularly suitable for beer or mixed spirit-based beverages.
Metal beverage containers are also attractive to consumers because of the convenience they offer. Young, active, and mobile consumers like to know that they can enjoy their beverage “on the go” anywhere—whether in sport, at a concert, or in other leisure activities. Metal beverage containers are particularly suitable for such occasions because they are strong, give effective protection from light and air, and can be recycled after use.
Although metal beverage containers with a bottle shape are generally known in the container industry, metal beverage containers with a reliable, cost effective threaded twist-off crown neck finish are unavailable in the current market. Metal containers with pry-off and rolled-on neck finishes adapted for use with crown caps and other closure devices are known. However, the necks of metal containers with pry-off and rolled-on neck finishes are easily damaged or deformed during application and removal of the closure used to seal the container. Pry-off closures such as “crown caps” are also inconvenient because they require the consumer to use a separate opener to remove the closure from the container. The necks of metal containers sealed with a pry-off closure can become bent or damaged when the consumer improperly uses the opener or when the consumer uses an improper opener or surface to remove the closure. In addition, once the closure is removed, it cannot be used to reseal the container. Glass containers with threaded twist-off crown neck finishes are available and allow consumers to access the product without the need of a separate tool. However, glass containers are typically heavier than metal containers, break easily, take longer to cool, and do not provide effective protection from sunshine and other ultraviolet exposure which may affect the quality and taste of the beverage.